Winter Bonus Chapters
by lunarchroniclesfanaticforlife
Summary: Anyone else wondering what happens in the two days before Kai leaves Luna? Bonus Winter chapters for the end of Winter. Major Kaider fluff! Disclaimer- I don't own the Lunar Chronicles, that is something only the amazing Marissa Mayer can say. Enjoy!
1. Kai's POV Part 1

"Two days?" Kai asked.

"Yes, your highness. You do have matters to attend to," replied Torin in an unusually soft voice that told Kai he was sorry for him.

 _Of course,_ he thought. He had a kingdom to run. He couldn't stay here forever just lunging around with Cinder all day, no matter how tempting that sounded.

 _Cinder._ Kai already felt so awful, so alone. What would he do without her? Without her smile or her laugh, without her witty comments or cutting sarcasm, without her awkward stuttering or clumsy ways, without her kiss on his lips or her arms around his neck? The answer was simple; he'd be miserable.

How would she take the news? he wondered. Probably a little better than he currently was. She'd probably make a sarcastic comment or give him a hug. And for another two days, all would be right with the world.

He had to see her.

Kai mumbled a goodbye to Torin and quickly left for the queen's suite. He just needed to talk to Cinder, to be with her for a couple hours, and then everything would be fine. He hadn't seen her in a long time. A long time being five hours. Kai sighed-clearly, he would be having a couple problems in the near future.

He knocked on the door of Cinder's room. No answer. He tried again. Nothing. Slowly, he opened the door just a crack.

Nobody.

So obviously, Cinder wasn't in that room. That was fine. She was probably with Iko or someone, maybe Cress or Scarlet.

He checked all their rooms. Not there. Cress had been on her computer, trying to teach Thorne a little about technology and failing epically. They were laughing as Thorne managed to disable the computer for half an hour. Scarlet and Wolf were huddled on the couch watching a horror movie and eating tomatoes, the juice from Wolf's tomato coincidentally squirting Scarlet in the face at the same time that the serial killer stabbed the main character. Scarlet screamed, Wolf flushed bright red and mumbled his apologies. They both laughed. When Kai had looked around in Winter's room, she had flown inside, crammed herself into a wardrobe, and ordered Kai to shut the door. Kai was extremely confused-Winter was crazy, but not _this_ crazy-and then Jacin had rushed into the room too, calling Winter's name in a singsongy voice. "I know you're innnn here, Winter!" He'd said. And then Kai had understood. They were playing hide and seek. Jacin had opened the door and Winter had tumbled out. They, too, laughed. Iko and Kinney were in the hall, insulting each other and hiding smiles behind their glares.

Finally, Kai checked the throne room.

It was dark, but Kai could make out a slim fugue sitting on the throne. He opened the door completely, swinging it wide to allow light to penetrate the room.

Cinder was on the throne looking tired and miserable and quite frankly, she was a wreck. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was even more disheveled than usual. Her simple cream colored gown was covered in grease stains. It reminded him of the beautiful creamy gloves he had given her, the ones she had stained with oil and then wore to the ball.

Kai couldn't help but smile.

She was still the most beautiful girl, on Earth or Luna.


	2. Kai's POV Part 2

"There you are," said Kai, relieved.

"Sorry," Cinder apologized, "I'm kind of hiding. Would you believe that when you're royalty, it is _really_ difficult to find a moment of privacy?" She seemed to have forgotten that he too was royalty.

Kai smirked; he actually did know very well. Hadn't he snuck out of the palace in a hoodie just to be alone for a while? Well, and to fix Nainsi, but that was besides the point. "Might I suggest getting yourself a hooded sweatshirt? It makes a surprisingly adequate disguise." Even if Cinder had recognized him instantly.

His eyes swept over the room, pausing when they fell on a window through which you could see the entire universe.

 _Wow_. The sky was midnight blue, sparkling with millions of bright glittering stars. Billions even. And in the very center of the view was Earth, breathtakingly close and swirled with green and blue and white. A painful reminder of where he was going, and where Cinder was not.

Still, it was amazing. "That's quite a view," he told Cinder, who was also gazing out into the distance. The light from the stars illuminated her face, lighting up her amber eyes and making her honey colored skin glow with warmth. Somehow, her hair was gorgeous even though it was unbelievably messy, the strands of caramel framing her pretty face.

She was more beautiful than any of the stars, and Kai would give anything to tell her that every day for the rest of their lives.

Which was clearly impossible. He couldn't believe he was leaving her.

Cinder's head bobbed up and down. "Not to justify what Levana did or anything, but I can kind of understand why she wanted it," she said. Kai wasn't really paying attention to her words, just listening to the sound of her voice. He would miss it so much when he left.

Cinder seemed to sense his turn of thoughts. Her face fell, and she asked in a small voice, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Kai scrunched his face up. "In two days. Two _Earthen_ days," he replied. "I'm sorry, I've been gone for too long already." He felt awful looking at her crestfallen expression. How could he leave her? Now, when she had just taken the throne? When she needed him most?

Cinder put on a brave expression. One Kai could see right through-clearly, she was just as miserable as him. And scared. "Right. I understand. You've been a big help, you and Konn-daren." She paused. "Is….is he leaving too?" Her voice trembled a little. Kai wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. She would be a wonderful ruler, even on her own.

Kai's expression darkened even further. It took a lot to make Cinder visibly upset, so this must be really hard for her. "He is….I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No. You...," she paused, "you have to go home. Of course you do." Kai was so grateful to Cinder for trying to be understanding and not hurting him (which seemed to be her more natural approach with Thorne) or begging him to stay and making things difficult. If Cinder begged him to stay, there would be no way he could leave. And he had to leave.

How would they be able to communicate? Would they be able to visit? Perhaps if Cinder came as a representation of Luna and its peace with Earth….

"You should come visit. Soon. It would be symbolical, I think, of the new alliance..." He said this all very quickly, then stopped for a moment and continued . "Or I could make up a political dilemma we need to work through if that would help."

Cinder's mouth lifted in a smile. "I'd like to come visit," she said. "I'm….Iko and I are going to miss you."

 _And I'll miss you,_ thought Kai. Still, she would probably be too busy to notice. Ruling a country wasn't exactly a piece of cake. "I think you'll find that being a queen doesn't leave a whole lot of time for being lonely."

"We'll see about that," she replied. Suddenly, he noticed he was still standing beneath her. Cinder seemed to realize this too, and she slid of the throne and stood up. Crossing her arms, she started toward the balcony looking out to the stars.

Kai realized that he really wouldn't mind forming a marriage alliance with Luna now that Cinder was queen. In fact, he was really warming up to the idea. Him and Cinder, together forever…

He walked over to her. "It's strange," he mused, "I spent all that time trying to avoid a marriage alliance with Luna. And now that the treaty is signed and the war is over...somehow, a marriage alliance doesn't sound so bad."

Cinder's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. She looked so surprised Kai almost began to laugh. Cinder looked kind of awkward and embarrassed, but she didn't have any hint of a blush. He laughed and the awkwardness was instantly relieved. "You really _can't_ blush, can you?" Kai asked.

She looked a little shaky but relieved. "That wasn't nice," she scolded, tucking her hands underneath her arms.

Kai widened his eyes a little, trying to look innocent. "Only if you think I didn't mean it," he replied. He watched her face carefully, noticing a slight twitch of her brow.

Suddenly, Kai remembered the foot he had held onto for so long. "Here, I have something for you," he told Cinder.

Cinder's brow creased. "It had better not be an engagement ring," she frowned.

Kai paused a moment, his heart speeding up. Really, it wasn't a bad idea. Even if he didn't have a ring, he could still scare her.

Cinder interrupted his thoughts, saying, "Or gloves. That didn't work out too well last time."

Kai smirked, stepped closer to her, and kneeled before her.

Cinder's expression was priceless.

"Cinder…" he began.

"Wait," she pleaded.

"I've been waiting a long time to give this to you," he continued.

"Kai-"

He managed to keep his expression shockingly serious as he pulled the foot out.

 **A/N: Hey! I'm sorry about the first chapter. First, I just wanted to figure out the whole publishing thing so I just published a random little thing. Second, I reread Winter and figured out that none of Chapter 1 could have happened because most of the characters had already left Luna. I'm still going to keep it, so please just pretend like it could have happened!**

 **Also, I am going to go ahead and publish this chapter. I will add to it and edit out mistakes later. Please review to tell me how I'm doing; I'm new at fanfiction!**


	3. AN

Hello everyone! I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. But I am wondering how many people actually want me

to continue my stories as I am questioning whether it is worth the time...

Anyway! Please go to my profile and vote for the stories you want me to continue, and also vote if you

want me to make a new story! If I get fifteen or more votes for a story, I will have the next chapter ready

within three days. Except for America's Heartbreak, because I get that edited by A Good Book Never

Ends(thank you!).

Also, if there is anything you want me to do in a story, please leave it in a review or pm.

Thanks guys! Love ya all!


End file.
